because You are My Phobia
by ArchitectDi
Summary: After mother's death Bella traveling to her father, where meets new "mother" and brother Jacob. She always had everything she wants - the clothes or books, as well as all attention. Sometimes she behaves like egoist, but it is because she lost herself and only the meeting with Edward Cullen could change her consciousness. But Bella does not talk with Edward. She hates him. But why?
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

Sometimes I believe I can fly… Of course, only in my dreams, but it is so cool to imagine how the world looks with a bird's eye view. And at this moment I got the chance to find out. I am in the airplane traveling to Forks city in Washington to my father.

Wearing my headphones, I turned on the song of Zaz "On ira" and taking off white trainers closed my eyes. I have been flying for three hours already and was a little sleepy, because all night was wondering about my suitcase. It is so small and I needed to leave at home most of the things like the art books, the literature, my lovely globe with Hogwarts picture on it. Och, and whole paintings too. In short, my pockets are empty. Sighing I tried to fall asleep leaning against on the seat.

When I woke up, the airplane was landing to the airport. I was feeling more tired than at the beginning of the flight, but the thought of being in the near future I will be in the bed, gave me the energy for the suitcase taking and writing the message to father. He promised to take me from the airport, but now I am standing in the center of the hall without the idea, where is the exit. People around had been hastening somewhere and I just did not know how to ask where is the way out. Why is the airport so big? Where is my sense of orientation?

"Bella!" I heard the familiar voice and turning back I saw my father. He was so happy, that he was grinning from ear to ear as he hugged me. It's been a long time since we met each other and I really have missed him. Taking my suitcase, the father asked. "How was your trip? Is everything fine?"

"Do not worry. It is only the flight. I was sleeping about three hours, but it was hard, because I am not used to sleep in the sitting position. And I had left my books and paintings at home. As well as my globe. Do you remember? There is a Hogwarts picture. Very nice globe." Started to annoy as I could.

"I see. I will buy you all, what you need. And the globe too." Still smiling the father answered. I am the winner. Looking at me he said. "I am happy for having you. "

"You are the best father. "I surely love and respect him. Maybe he was not in my life every day, but it is only because we have not had any favorable occasions to meet. He lives about a thousand kilometers from my old home. And my mother did not allow me to fly and to Washington alone. Now she is dead and my father is my only family.

"Did I tell; you have a brother?" Father asked, when we were in the car. Brother? Me and someone else? No no no. I think, something is not right.

"Who is he?" Decided to ask, because I need to know about my enemy before we will meet. Daddy looked at me weird, but told. "He is one year older than you, likes cooking and has many good friends… He asked about you too."

"What did he ask?" Curiosity always is my huge issue, but Dad only said. "You will have the time to know it personally."

I do not agree. It is absurd.

If I did not know, that my Dad owns this house, I would believe, that here live the Hollywood Stars or a millionaire - three floors with the rooftop pool, big garden and the basketball court… I am in a dream. I am still dreaming… I will wake up in the airplane… After three, two, one… No, this is reality.

"Do you like your new home?" Asked a tall woman standing in the doorway. Probably she is my Dad's wife. She has short black hair and nice green eyes. Each her gesture was filled be the elegance. Now I understand, why Daddy is addicted to her.

"Yes, I never could imagine something like this. I was imagining a private house with two floors or the large apartment, but not, what I see… How long have you lived here?" My amazement was true and for a few seconds I forgot about my new older brother.

"About six years." Answered Dad and showing to the woman he said yet." Bella, she is my wife."

"So, like you know, I am Hana." Smiled the woman and continued. "It can be hard, but I would be happy, if you could call me mother. "

"I will try." I told and Hana hugged me. She was taller than me.

"Where is Jacob?" Asked Dad and I looked around looking for my new brother. Where is that ass?

"Och, we were out of pasta and I asked him to go to the shop. He will back quickly." Explained Hana and I was feeling good, because I have the time to examine my new home with all rooms. Especially of Jacob… I know it is childish, but the fight is just beginning and only one of us can be the champion.

"I will not lose to you, brother…"


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

I was dragging my suitcase, the wheels made a loud noise, but it did not matter, because I followed Hana's face at that moment – she looked disgruntled. When we stopped near the stairs, a tall woman opened the door in front of us pointing to the empty room.

"You will live here." She smiled looking at me and walking up closer I could feel her sweet perfume. I bet it was with mango notes. Dad likes mango.

"You love my Dad." I said. It was not a question, only true fact. Hana laughed naively and answered. "Yes."

Turning back, she left my room leaving me alone between four walls. Annoyed I sent my suitcase flying on the floor as I got used to do it. In the room there were small wall shelves for the books, one bed with heart-shaped pillows and a wardrobe with a large mirror where I took a few steps forward and saw an image of myself – dark long brunette hair, loose waves and green tired-looking eyes. I flicked out my pierced tongue where and straight off I had felt, that somebody is following me. In the mirror I saw a black haired guy crossing his hands and standing in the doorway. He looked tall and with lightly muscular body. He clearly was trying to examine me.

"Can I help you?" I asked turning to him. The guy was slightly surprised, but then he only went inside my room and uttered. "Nice piercing."

"I know."

Then I calmed down. Exclusively the lonely clock on the wall every second reminded about its existence. The guy was looking at me with weird interest or sympathy.

"I am Jacob." Decided to break the silence, but leaving without the answer he tried from the beginning. "Well, now I am your brother. I cannot believe that. I always wanted to have the sister. What about you?"

I carefully took a few steps forward towards him and Jacob was observing my movements. Stopped so near, that I could touch him, I whispered. "I. Have. No. Brother."

Sitting at the table with Hana, Dad and that guy Jacob, who is my new brother, I was eating one tomato, while other people were tasting the chicken with rice garnish.

"Are you not hungry?" Hana asked and I glanced to her with a fork in my hand.

"I am a vegetarian." Of course, it was a lie, but they do not know this. Only if my Dad doubted about my lifestyle.

"You have not said that to me." Father knit his brow and came the time to show my theatrical skills. "Oh, I am so sorry. Maybe I had forgotten to mention. It is my fault."

Hana looked thinking about something, but Jacob certainly did not believe to my regret.

"To my mind, we had an ice cream in the fridge. If you want, you can take it or I could make something later." Decided to help Hana and my eyes widened.

"I would be glad eating your food. Do you know, how to make a pasta flan?" It was so fun to annoy people, but Jacob broke my plans saying. "Do not worry, Mum, we will order a vegetarian food later."

"It would be great." My Dad agreed and I only sighed. Wickedly peeking to Jacob in the mind I was drawing the imagine of new plans, but he descried my gaze and smiled saying without any sound with his lips. " _Here is my territory_."

I wanted to kick in his leg, but at a time the doorbell rang out and looking at Hana he said. "I will open. Maybe it is Edward."

She noddle her head with satisfaction ant continued eating the chicken. The guy standing from the table disheveled his black hair, while I took out my phone looking for my old friends' numbers, because for a long time I did not write to anyone.

"Am I early?" A husky voice was heard from the corridor. It did not depend to Jacob. Eating a tomato, I was trying to follow two shadows. For me was interesting, how looks Jacob's friend… Edward? What a stupid name.

"No. We only finished eating." Answered my brother asking. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. The smell of chicken is heavenly." I do not know why, but his voice forced me shaking. When Jacob returned to the kitchen I lifted up my eyes to new guest and feeling a heart-stirring. My fork dropped on the floor and all in the kitchen looked at me, but my mind went blank. I gasped, but then I felt only feebleness.

"Bella, are you okay?" I was hearing a voice of my Dad somewhere far away. I felt nauseous. Standing from the table I started quickly running to the toilet. It must be here. It must be... As I found the toilet my stomach could not bear with this anymore. I began to vomit. My body started shaking, as I still puked, although I have already vomited all the food out. I was shivering with my whole body, it took every muscle in this way and here became very cold. I could not control my stomach. It so twinge and only after some time, I relaxed and leaned over to the wall. I felt terrible. Why did it start now?

"How do you feel? "Someone asked, but I did not have the power to open my eyes. After a moment someone's hand touched my shoulder and I wanted to repulse him, but I could not move. I was followed by the liquid gold eyes, which was the reason of my feeling... _He_ was that reason...


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

I wanted to disappear, but could not move. My whole body was shaking and that liquid gold eyes… I bite my lip following Jacob's friend. He looked worried, but for me was important only his evanescence from here.

"Do you want something? "His voice was so husky, but I could not let him to be with me. His existence made me feel so bad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and had felt how my legs trying to stand up, but unsuccessfully. I sighted. Looking at the guy saw the amazement. He fixed his black hair and answered: "Your father was worried and asked Jacob to go to see, how are you, but he told, that would be better, if I went to you, because you and Jacob… are not so good at communication."

"Cha…" I laughed and closed my face with my hands. I need to take a rest…

"Can you stand up?" Broke my minds Edward and I angrily looked at him. His eyes… I hate it…

"Please, go away and leave me alone." I requested. I do not want to see him, but the guy stood up and looked around seeking for something, but I was leaning over to the wall and did not move, because I could not know, when my stomach started a new attack.

"You are Bella... yes?" Please, just disappear… Squatting down next to me Edward put on my forehead a cold towel. I wanted to take off it, but Edward's cold hands stopped me.

"It will help to reduce a fever. Please, do not move for a while."

"I hate you." I whispered, but did not do a big news. The guy only smiled. "I know."

"Then why you cannot leave me alone?" After this words I was observing a serious Edward's face. Maybe he was trying to find the reason of his behavior or maybe he was thinking what to answer, but like I could understand, I never knew his wit, because the liquid gold eyes have looked so mysterious. And it reminded me one accident, when I was a child, when was a simple day and I did not know, that it will change my all comprehension of the world. People are used to lie and I am a human too… Like Edward, like Jacob and my father. We are not perfect, but it does not mean, that I will not struggle of my place in this world. I will fight and does not matter, if I will hurt someone.

"Do you think; after this we will be friends?" I asked and Edward got stiff.

"Could we?" The guy uttered. He did not understand yet, I am not a good friend. Smiling I stood up and going to the door stopped for one minute and said. "No. I do not want to see you anymore."

I returned to my room, what was so empty, and fell on my bed. After I got back at the table Hana with my Dad began the quiz of twenty questions, but I said, that I am tired of the flight and want to sleep and leaving Edward with Jacob decided to spend all evening in the room. The pillow was soft and I could fall asleep quickly, but the door opened and I have heard my father's steps.

"Are you sleeping?" He asked and I turned to him. "No, not anymore."

"How do you feel?" Again those questions. Dad sit down on my bed and looking at me was waiting for answer.

"Fine. You do not need to worry."

"I cannot. I am you father..."

"And I am you daughter and I am saying I am O-K-A-Y." I smiled, because he need to believe and my plan was successful.

"You are right. Just take a rest and tomorrow we will go to buy you, what you need for room. Good night."

"You too." I wished turning on the other side. It is my first night here and in this big room I was alone. Here is so cold…

Evanescence song "Bring me to life" woke me from the dreams and I looked at the phone showing only 9 a.m. Dressed a long white shirt I sit down in front of my suitcase in the room center. I needed to find my pants, but yesterday I was lazy to arrange the clothes to the wardrobe.

"Bella, are you awake?" I have heard Hana's voice from the kitchen.

"Yes." I said, but discreetly.

"Please, come here." Asked I could not do anything. Looked to the image of myself in the mirror I grabbed my shirt below. Smiling I turned to the door and left my room with the suitcase in the center. In the kitchen I did not see my Dad and Jacob, only Hana, who was making the breakfast.

"Och, you are here." She said, when saw me next to the table. "You have said, you are a vegetarian. I and your father will go to the labor conference and will come back only tomorrow. We will leave enough money and you will can buy, what you want." Then she stopped and continued. "By the way, Jacob likes cooking. I think, you could make something together."

"The labor conference? But he did not say about it yesterday." I was not satisfied. Hana looked at me and explained. "He did not know about it himself. He got the message today at 5 a.m."

"I see…" I was really disappointed. Hana saw my sad face and wanted to help to smile saying. "Do not worry, you will not be alone. Jacob invited his friend Edward. You will can get acquainted closer."

I almost choking with the orange juice and was waiting, that Hana will say it was only a joke, but I did not hear it… I had felt someone's hand on my head. Lifting the eyes, I saw Jacob's physiognomy.

"So, sis, do not be afraid. I will take care of you." I would say, that Jacob's smile was pretty, if I did not want to kill him.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

"Oh, dear, are you mad at me?" Dad asked, while I was sitting on the sofa with TV remote control. I answered nothing. Yes, I really was angry.

"You promised, that you will buy me a Globe like I had and we had to go to buy everything for my room today. Of course, I will not be happy, when my Daddy cannot keep a promise.", but

"Bella…" Trying to start Dad sighed and continued. "We will go the next day, okay?"

I kept silent and father turned to Jacob and said. "We need to go. Please, do not fight."

"Of course. We are not children. Am I right, Bella?" Smiled Jacob looking at me. I could not be here longer and crossing my hands stood up going to my room. Dad decided, that the promise for me is not important. It is his problem, but how could he leave me with.. Jacob? Climbing the stairs, I banged the door and sat down in the room center next to my suitcase with the clothes. If my Dad is leaving, I also will not stay here. As I found the black jeans and simple gray shirt I pulled out my small backpack and putting the wallet inside I wore the black leather jacket. From the bottom had heard, that Dad with Hana are going from the home.

"Great. It is my time to go." I whispered and quietly left the room. Jacob was in the kitchen with the phone in the hand. I need to go out undetected.

"Hi. They had left." Jacob was talking with someone. Maybe it is Edward… I smiled and waiting while he will turn away from my side could hear their conversation.

"No, she does not need to know about it. She is not from our world and you understand it…" What is it? They are talking about me? I shriveled and wanted to go to ask, what does it mean, but then Jacob left the kitchen and it was my chance. I descended the stairs and finding the key opened the door… Now I am free and no one annoying ass can do anything.

The sky was filled with the clouds and the haze is coming. I was looking to the people being round and tried to understand their wit. Not far the children were playing the football, but one little girl was sitting on the grass and with sad eyes she was observing the ball; an elderly couple was sitting on the bench with the newspapers of the previous month; in the other side of the street the woman with baby and the plastics bags in the hands was waiting someone; the dwarf man washed the windows of the small shop and after the work was done he took his wedding ring from the table and put on the finger. His eyes were crying. His soul was tortured… Yes, sometimes I believe, I can fly, but the fall is painful.

"It will rain soon." I whispered looking at the sky, but the bus came. I did not hear the noise of people, because of the song sounding in my headphones and I was feeling like I could sleep here, but the center is not far. First of all, I would like to drink a hot tea in the bookstore. Maybe will find one interesting book or just will follow people outside.

The bus stopped. I got off and looked around. There were very few people… In the other side of street, I saw the small bookstore with a café. I would prefer to spend a time there rather than at home with Jacob.

In the café was sitting only one man with the computer and black suitcase. I went to see the books. Formerly I loved reading, but it quickly fed. Maybe I will find something now. My attention was drawn to one book with black cover in the shelf above. It was "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe. I wanted to take the book, but heard the voice behind the back. "I do not offer to take this book."

I turned and saw the small girl with short black hair and pale skin. She was smiling and going closer explained. "To my mind, this author's books are filled with depression."

"May I want to meet with depression." I said looking at the girl. It was flair like she is strange… Something was weird… But I did not know, what.

"I am Alice. Alice Cullen." Told the girl. I did not ask her name.

"Okay." Said only, because for me was not interesting, who is she…

"You are Bella… Isabella Swan." This time I stopped and looked at Alice. I could not remember her…

"Do we know each other?" I asked, but the answer was weirder. "No, but my brother knows you and he said you need a help… And I saw it."

"You?.. Saw it?.. What?" I was feeling like in the math class. Understand nothing… It was not cool.

"Yes… I saw, that you need a help…" Alice smiled again. I blink several times. Okay. I need to go out from here.

"Wait!" Alice shouted and grabbed me by the hand. She was strong. I could not move.

"What are you doing?" Now I was really angry, but Alice was standing like hypnotized.

"They are here. We have a lot less time than I thought." Uttered Alice and looked at me said. "When I will say, you need to run."

"Stop… What are you saying? I do not understand. Who are you? I do not know your brother and who is _they_? If it is a joke, do not funny."

"It is not a joke." Alice answered going with me next to the door. She did not let me even outdoors.

"Okay… Then you are crazy and… Please, wait for minute." I asked, because she was going very fast, but the girl did not hear me. She turned to me and told. "Run."

"What?"

"Run! Now!" And let me. I thought, that it is my chance to escape from this crazy girl, but I was wrong. I could not move, because someone's cold hands griped me. I really had a problem…


End file.
